yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 038
デュエル！ の アトランティス | romaji = Suichū Dyueru! Densetsu no Miyako Atorantisu | japanese translated = Underwater Duel! Legendary Capital Atlantis | japanese air date = June 22, 2005 | english air date = February 5, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Tea Sun In }} "Get Yarr Game On!", known as "Underwater Duel! Legendary Capital Atlantis" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale have gotten into an argument. The reason for it is different in both versions, but the end result is a falling out between the two in both cases. Chumley Huffington arrives and reveals that a submarine has just berthed at the dock. The submarine's owner, Admiral wishes to Duel Jaden. In the Japanese version, he expresses an interest in the Sacred Beasts and in the English version, he simply wants to Duel Jaden. Regardless, everyone assumes he is the next Shadow Rider. Admiral urges him to board the sub, and Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa and Alexis Rhodes accompany him. Syrus opts not to go with, still irked at Jaden from earlier. As the Duel begins, the lights in the arena go out, and Jaden assumes that the Shadow Game is starting. Admiral insists he isn't a Shadow Rider. Bastion questions why the arena went into darkness, and a sailor runs to the bridge and informs the captain that they just finished fixing the broken lights in the Duel arena. Admiral activates "A Legendary Ocean" and the arena fills with water. Jaden begins holding his breath, thinking he'll drown, with Bastion reminding him that its just a hologram. Via that card's effect, Admiral Summons his "Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness" without Tribute. Admiral reveals his desire to build a new Duel Academy at the bottom of the ocean, and he wants Jaden to be his star pupil. He then places a bet on the Duel - if Jaden wins, he and his friends go free, but if Admiral wins, Jaden must stay with him. Admiral ultimately Summons "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" and wipes out Jaden's field. Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", letting him draw two more cards. One of them is "Pot of Greed", so he draws two more after that. He discards his "Metamorphosis" to change "Bubbleman" into "Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman", who he equips with "Bubble Blaster". "Neo Bubbleman's" effect lets him destroy any monster he battles with after damage calculation, while "Bubble Blaster" lets Jaden negate Battle Damage and destroy it in place of the equipped monster. Jaden attacks, destroying "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" while taking no damage himself. He then attacks directly with "Elemental HERO Sparkman", winning the Duel. Unable to accept this result, Admiral sends Jaden's friends back to the Academy in speedboat, but leaves Jaden stranded on the sub with him. His friends believe that he stayed for the money that Admiral would have paid him. This is not the case and Jaden escapes by stealing a speedboat, arriving back at Duel Academy three days later. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Admiral Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Wildheart" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Admiral Admiral draws "A Legendary Ocean" and subsequently activates it. Now the Levels of all WATER monsters in both players' hands and on the field are reduced by one, and all WATER monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. Also "A Legendary Ocean" is treated as "Umi" while face-up on the field. Admiral then Normal Summons "Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness" ( 5 → 4/2100 → 2300/1200 → 1400) in Attack Position. "Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness" attacks and destroys "Wildheart". Admiral then Sets a card. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Avian" (1000/1000) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 4: Admiral Admiral draws. He then activates his face-down "Cursed Waters Level 3" to allow himself to Normal Summon more than 1 monster this turn, but the Levels of the Summoned monsters must total 3. Admiral then Normal Summons "Torpedo Fish" ( 3 → 2/1000/1000) and "Cannonball Spear Shellfish" ( 2 → 1/1000/1000) both in Attack Position. Due to the effects of "Torpedo Fish" and "Cannonball Spear Shellfish", both monsters are unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards while "A Legendary Ocean" is on the field. Admiral then activates the second effect of "Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness" to Tribute "Cannonball Spear Shellfish" and destroy Jaden's Set card ("Mirror Gate"). Admiral then activates the first effect of "Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness" to Tribute "Torpedo Fish" and destroy "Elemental Hero Avian". "Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness" attacks directly (Jaden 4000 → 1700). Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental HERO Sparkman" and "Elemental HERO Clayman" together and Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Thunder Giant" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to destroy "Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness".In the TCG/OCG, one must discard a card to activate "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant's" effect. "Thunder Giant" attacks directly (Admiral 4000 → 1600). Jaden then Sets two cards. Turn 6: Admiral Admiral draws. He then activates "The Shallow Grave" to allow both players to Special Summon one monster from their respective Graveyards in face-up Defense Position. Admiral Special Summons "Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness" ( 5 → 4/2100 → 2300/1200 → 1400) in Defense Position while Jaden Special Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position.In the TCG/OCG, monsters Summoned via "The Shallow Grave" are placed in face-down Defense Position. Admiral then Tributes "Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness" in order to Tribute Summon "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" 7 → 6/2600 → 2800/1500 → 1700) in Attack Position. Admiral then sends "A Legendary Ocean" to the Graveyard in order to activate the effect of "Daedalus", destroying every other card on the field. Before the effect of "Daedalus" resolves, Jaden activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions" to send his face-down "Insurance" to the Graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points (Jaden 1700 → 2700) ("Daedalus": 6 → 7/2800 → 2600/1700 → 1500). "Daedalus" attacks directly (Jaden 2700 → 100). Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Bubbleman". Since "Bubbleman" is the only card in Jaden's hand, Jaden Special Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position via its first effect. Since Jaden Summoned "Bubbleman" while he had no other cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, letting Jaden draw two cards ("Pot of Greed" and "Bubble Blaster"). Jaden then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two more cards. Jaden then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to add "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Metamorphosis" to Tribute "Bubbleman" and Special Summon "Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman" (800/1200) from his Fusion Deck in Attack PositionIn the TCG/OCG, "Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman" is a not a Fusion Monster.. While "Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman" is face-up on the field, its name is treated as "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Jaden then activates "Bubble Blaster", equipping it to "Neo Bubbleman" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Neo Bubbleman": 800 → 1600/1200). "Neo Bubbleman" attacks "Daedalus". Jaden then destroys "Bubble Blaster" via its second effect to prevent "Neo Bubbleman" from being destroyed and reduce all Battle Damage he would take to 0. Since "Daedalus" battled with "Neo Bubbleman", the latter's final effect activates, destroying "Daedalus" at the end of the Damage Step. "Sparkman" attacks directly (Admiral 1600 → 0). Differences in adaptations The Argument In the Japanese version, the argument is over the fact that Judai ate Sho's fried shrimp, assuming that he wasn't going to eat it, with Sho stating that he was saving it for last because he loves it. Manjoume then interjects, and Judai asks him to give Sho his fried shrimp, with Manjoume declining. In the English version, the argument is over the fact that Jaden has traded Syrus' bed for a rare card. He claims he got the card for Syrus, as his birthday is next week. Syrus states it was last week. Chazz then interrupts, and Jaden asks him to share his dessert, with Chazz telling him to "keep dreaming". Doing so, he then asks if he can have his corn dogs and mashed potatoes too. Admiral In the Japanese version, Anacis expresses a desire to obtain the Phantom Demons. This, along with the similarity of the words "darkness" and "seas" in Japanese pronunciation ("yami" and "umi" respectively), causes everyone to assume he is a Seven Star Assassin, as microphone feedback causes the first syllable of the word to be obscured. He later states he wants to obtain the Phantom Demons since the cards are one-of-kind. He "owns" eighty percent of the seas, and using his vast funds, wants to own anything he can get his hands on. The Phantom Demons are the one thing his money has not been able to buy him thus far. He wants to use the cards as the symbols of the underwater Duel Academy he wishes to build, in addition to Judai himself. In addition, Anacis offers to pay Judai ten million yen to lower his Life Points by 1000, which Judai declines. Manjoume is shocked that Judai would turn down an offer like that, to which Asuka responds by saying that turning it down would be the obvious choice due to the risk. Misawa then states that he suspects the reason Judai declined the offer was because he didn't comprehend how much money ten million yen was. In the English version, Admiral makes no reference to the Sacred Beasts, but everyone still assumes he is the next Shadow Rider due to his desire to Duel Jaden. In this version, Admiral also claims he's studied Jaden, and knows what sort of Deck he uses, as well as other facts, including his recent argument with Syrus. He also offers Jaden a thousand Doubloons to forfeit the Duel entirely, which Bastion says is worth over a million dollars. In this version, he still wants Jaden as his star pupil. Errors * "Cannonball Spear Shellfish" and "Torpedo Fish" both gained ATK from the effect of "A Legendary Ocean", but they shouldn't have as their effects makes them immune to that effect. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes